Stand My Ground
by Evanescencefan97
Summary: One-shot songfic about Harry's feelings and thoughts while walking to his death in Deathly Hallows. Song used is Stand My Ground by Within Temptation


**A/N: Hi everyone! This is a one-shot songfic to Stand My Ground by Within Temptation. I'm willing to bet that a lot of you have absolutely no idea who Within Temptation are so I'll tell you. Within Temptation are a rock/metal/goth (sort of) band from the Netherlands. So, yeah. Oh and before I forget, I have put a poll on my profile about what story I will put up next, so please vote and if you have any more suggestions for story ideas, don't hesitate to tell me. Lyrics are in **_**italics**_**.**

Harry was walking to his death, his parents, Remus and Sirius walking beside him.  
>He reassured himself: 'He won't beat me. I'm braver than he is just by walking to him.'<br>'Him' of course referred to Voldemort, the most evil wizard to walk the Earth. Wizards feared him, and even the Muggles knew there was something wrong in his world. As Harry walked the long winding path to his demise, he was wondering. What if something went wrong? What if Voldemort still lived?

_I can see  
>When you stay low, nothing happens<br>Does it feel right?_

Harry continued walking. He looked at his mother and father and spoke to them.  
>"Stay with me please. No matter what happens, please stay with me."<br>His mother replied: "Yes Harry. We will always be with you even if you can't see us. We will _always_ be there for you. We love you. We all do."__

_Late at night  
>Things I thought, I put behind me<br>Haunt my mind_

At least death would end his visions, his pain and agony. At least in death, Harry would never have to hear of people dying for him. At least in death, Voldemort would finally be defeated.__

_I just know there's no escape now  
>Once it sets its eyes on you<br>But I won't run, have to stare it in the eye_

'I can do this. I can. I've got to think of Hogwarts, my friends and Ginny. I won't run. I will have courage in facing my death.'__

_Stand my ground, I won't give in  
>No more denying, I got to face it<br>Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
>If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground<br>_

Harry thought of all of the people fighting at Hogwarts. He knew that they didn't need him to lead them. After all, Neville and Luna would be fine by themselves. They had been leading Dumbledore's Army for most of the year. 'They would be alright without me' Harry convinced himself.

_It's all around  
>Getting stronger, coming closer<br>Into my world  
>(My world)<br>I can feel  
>That it's time for me to face it<br>Can I take it?  
>Though this might just be the ending<br>Of the life I held so dear_

Harry finally could accept death, and he welcomed it.

_But I won't run, there's no turning back from here  
><em> 

"Stay strong Harry. We're all very proud of you," came Lily's voice.  
>Those words were all Harry needed to hear as he saw the Death Eaters.<p>

_Stand my ground, I won't give in  
>No more denying, I got to face it<br>Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
>If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground<em>

_All I know for sure is I'm trying  
>I will always stand my ground<em>

Harry thought of the Weasley family, Hermione, Luna, Neville, his old professors and it gave him immense courage. He thought of Severus Snape and his undying love for Lily Evans.  
>'Even when I'm about to die, I'm still thinking about everyone' Harry realised.<em><em>

_Stand my ground, I won't give in  
>(I won't give in)<br>I won't give up  
>(I won't give up)<br>No more denying, I got to face it  
>Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside<br>If I don't make it, someone else will_  
><em>Stand my ground, I won't give in<br>No more denying, I got to face it  
>Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside<br>If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground._

Harry could hear the Death Eaters more clearly now. He could hear Voldemort asking where Harry Potter was. Thinking of his loved ones every breath he took, he rid himself of his cloak.  
>"I'm here."<p>

**A/N: Wow that took about 2 hours to write! Yeah please review and vote on the poll on my page please. See ya!**


End file.
